


Tired

by MaryFairy



Series: Merlin One-Shots [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: :), Gen, Protective Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Protective Gwaine (Merlin), merlin needs to sleep, please just let him rest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29606514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryFairy/pseuds/MaryFairy
Summary: Merlin needs to sleep.That's it. That's the story.
Relationships: Gaius & Merlin (Merlin), Gwaine & Merlin (Merlin), Gwen & Merlin (Merlin), Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merlin One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175165
Kudos: 34





	Tired

Merlin was exhausted. Everyone could see it. Gwen found out when she caught him sleeping during a boring council meeting and Gawine noticed when he saw how rarely be smiled anymore and the deep black bags under his eyes.

Leon noticed when he zoned out during training and didn't even bother to insult the king.  
Percival noticed after Merlin was caught by Gwaine when he fell over.  
Elyan noticed when Gwen told him.  
Gains noticed when he stumbled into his room and fell asleep before dinner. He hadn't even gotten changed.

Arthur noticed. He noticed how he fell asleep doing chores. How he didn't smile and never laughed. He noted his sickly pale complexion and the black shadows leaching the colour from his face. He noticed how rarely he said a witty comeback or called him by his name. Arthur noticed. He just didn't understand why Merlin never said anything about it.

Merlin knew he was tired. Most days he didn't eat or talk. He just did his work and went to bed. Merlin knew the others noticed. He just couldn't bring himself to care.

So when Arthur told him to take the week off, he didn't celebrate or ask if he was alright. He didn't even smile. He just turned on his heel, walked out of the room and fell asleep.

And he slept and slept and slept.

Gains walked in and smiled softly at the exhausted form of his ward. Finally getting a well deserved break. He closed the door softly as he left.

Everyone was relieved when they heard Merlin's contagious laugh floating through the halls. He seemed to be better after resting for so long. He was smiling and joking with everyone. Back to his normal, bubbly self.

At least until Arthur got his hands on him.

"MERLIN!"


End file.
